


Bound by you

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha x Alpha couples are considered homosexual, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angsting, Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Late omega presentation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, Victor ad Yuri are brothers, Will maybe end well, established relationship between Victor and Yuuri, well... maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: Victor had never thought that his next travel to the land of the Red Sun would be one of such contradiction. On the outside of their coach there were colourful ribbons woven into the horse’s manes, the people surrounding them happy and bright with chatter, an air of festivity surrounding them all.On the inside though things looked bleak.Victor had been forced to compel his little brother until nothing of his personality had remained, the omega sitting slumped and unresponsive next to him. He wasn’t allowed to talk or to move or to think, his eyes unmoving and clouded as if in trance.Yuri had fought this marriage with tooth and nail, destroying himself in the process and Victor, his older brother, an alpha and pride of the family, found himself in awe of such defiance. He was so much weaker than this omega.Because he was escorting his brother to marry the love of his life, Yuuri, the alpha prince of the land of the Red Sun.





	1. CHAPTER I

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my piece for the Victuuri Angst Band 2019!  
I'm a sucker for all ABO/forced marriage/ ended up with the wrong one - stuff, which is why I decided on this silly little piece.
> 
> Thank you so much to my artist R-Tengu <3  
I was so honoured and surprised that my idea got picked by such an amazing artist!  
Please check out her social media!  
Twitter : @RTengusama  
Tumblr: @rtengu
> 
> As for triggers: there will be mind controlling alpha-commands and omega-drops.  
Every character is over 18 years of age.
> 
> Enjoy the angst! \0/

It was uncomfortable hot and sticky inside the coach, the road so far in between cities was a dirt path at best and the dark wood rose a claustrophobic bile in his throat, yet he refused to open the window. Because then he would hear the laughter of the people accompanying them, the singing and merrymaking, fit for the wedding entourage that they were.

The only other person with him inside the coach was silent. He took a closer look at the bride he was tasked with escorting to the groom and regretted it instantly. What was left of his little brother could only be called an empty husk, a former shadow of the man he used to hold so dear. A part of Victor was feeling angry and betrayed, even if his rational mind knew that it was in no way Yuri’s fault to present as an omega at the unheard age of nearly 19 years. Taking not only his closest sibling from him, but also forcing him to bring him to his wedding.

A wedding between the Blue Mountains, their home country, and the Red Sun, a wealthy and exotic kingdom of the islands in the far east. Victor felt sick to the stomach whenever he had to bear the twisted jokes on how the bride and the groom shared the same name -Yuri.

Though his Yuuri was pronounced slightly different. He had to know, hadn’t he moaned the name plenty of times under the cover of night, slipped away to private houses and secret rooms.

His mind wandered; to the many times he’d been able to meet his beloved Yuuri, starting from the very first time.

  
  


Four Years Ago

Despite nasty tongues in the court trying to use him as their tool, Victor was actually happy with his place as third in line to the throne. He had two capable and strong older brothers before him; of course Vassiliy and Alexey were also alphas -any other dynamic just wasn’t fit to rule a kingdom- leaving him in a quite comfortable place. He wasn’t urged to marry and produce offsprings like his female and omega siblings were; it wasn’t prohibited per se for him, but please only when there was an heir for his oldest brother on the way.

While Vassily held the second to highest rank as a general in their army, Alexey held the power over trade. Victor disliked fighting -yet still excelling at it, like any good royal alpha son- and he really didn’t have a way with numbers so he chose a different path. His charming personality, sharp wit and fearsome negotiation techniques have cemented his place as the diplomatic figurehead in the country. With those three brothers at the top of the court the kingdom was looking into a bright future, no matter if they were threatened by the Golden Empire in their south or the Kingdom of the Steel Sea on their West.

His position also left him with a lot of freedom and access to the best wines wherever he was sent to on a diplomatic mission. Victor mused as much as he took yet another sip of the delicious sweetened beverage out of the luxurious crystalline glass the court of the White Blossom had handed him. As he complimented the craftsmanship behind the delicate glass, his host had promised him to gift him his own batch.

“This is so stupid, I know you just attended here, because you were after the glass. Half of them will break anyway on our way home,” a sour voice stated from his right.

Victor took yet another deep sip, trying and failing to hide his grin. 

The words came from one of his younger siblings. Their father, the king, had his omega Queen, but after it was clear how she wouldn’t survive yet another pregnancy, he’d decided to take several omega consorts. Yuri was the product of the second consort and his position on the court remained undecided, because at 14 he still had yet to present as one of the dynamics. At first glance he could’ve been an omega, with his delicate face and fine blond hair, but as soon as he opened his mouth everybody and their mother knew they were dealing with an pre-presented alpha.

“It may be just glass in your eyes, but it’s a rarity. I will use them during the next ball we’re hosting and suddenly every nobleman will want to have some. This will be the next ground on which we’ll build our trading enterprise with the White Blossom kingdom.”

Yuri’s eyes turned to dangerous slits, but he nodded slowly. While it was impossible due to his standing and his youth to really ascent the throne, he was already being trained to be a useful alpha in the court. He was smart like Victor, which is why he was sent with his brother on these diplomatic missions, but his likings were more in the art of war. Victor could already see him becoming an excellent strategist and even a general in the future.

Now though he still acted too much of the brat he was, his youth as his only excuse.

Victor let his gaze wander over the gathered diplomats. Like always the events hosted by the White Blossom were beautiful, everything held in soft colours, sparkling and glittering everywhere.

Suddenly a man in a deep red robe stumbled into him, splashing most of what was left of his delicious wine onto his own light blue clothes. The man appeared to be heavily intoxicated, leaning his weight mostly onto Victor, who’d grabbed him out of instinct as soon as he dared to slump down.

“Are you alright?” Victor asked carefully and sucked in a sharp breath as the man finally lifted his head. He looked in the most impressive pair of warm brown eyes with a dash of red he’d ever seen. The man, he had to be from the kingdom of the Red Sun, nobody else used such a red, flashed the most adorable grin.

Yuri sneared and fussed, other court members of the Red Sun tried to minimize the damage, but Victor wasn’t one to be swayed, he danced the night away with the handsome man, laughing and drinking well until the early hours of the morning. During the duration of their stay he learned that the man’s name was Yuuri and he was, just like Victor, an alpha prince down the line of the throne, now put to use as an ambassador for his country. But he was a shy man and he confessed, abashed, how he’d always admired Victor, who was such a strong diplomat and always aimed to be like him.

“I have and older sister, who’s the current crown prince. My mother was the first female alpha in a long time to step on the throne. And when we were young it was always clear that Mari would become and alpha and I a beta. I was sent to the sultanat of the Green Sea to learn everything about trade and diplomacy. It was really a surprise when I presented as an alpha, but Mari had already been announced as the crown prince and honestly I don’t think I would make a good emperor. I’m quite happy to support my big sister and her future mate!”

If even possible Victor fell even more in love with that kind smile and gentle eyes every day they stayed together.

Victor went home after his stay with a sore bottom, a constellation of hickeys on his chest and a secret lover, who promised him to write as soon as possible. Yuri grumbled at his indecency, but also muttered under his breath how he wouldn’t tell anybody because it would surely result in a hassle.

In the following years Victor and Yuuri had a hidden but happy relationship. They sent letters forth and back, always encoded or written with invisible ink between the lines. Yes, he could fear prison and death of it would come to light that he had a relationship with another alpha, but as long as they stayed careful it was worth the risk. Victor expanded their connections with the Red Sun, shamelessly using them to visit Yuuri or to invite him several times of the year.   
When Mari finally took on a mate from the north of their country Yuuri couldn’t be happier and shyly approached Victor with a plan. 

When Mari’s line would be secured he wished for him and Victor to make preparations to withdraw from the public eye. Yuuri had a promising cousin, who could take over his duties and Victor had already done so much for his family and kingdom, it was only right and proper to grant him an early retirement.

The future looked good.

The present

Or so he had thought. He noticed how one of the golden strands of the long wig had slipped into Yuri’s face and he leaned forward to brush it off his nose. His heart clenched as he saw how unresponsive his brother was.

“Do you need anything Yura?” He was met with silence, those once vibrant eyes like glass. “You may speak,” he added, hoping it would lift some of the commands that were placed on his brother.

He didn’t move, but a slow exhale parted his lips. They were forming words and Victor had to lean close to understand them.

“I hate you so much,” he whispered and Victor felt like crying. He acted as if he hadn’t heard the whisper and took a silken cloth and dried the one single tear that had slipped down the porcelain like cheek.

He knew he deserved Yuri’s hatred, he’d done too much, or maybe too little? to him.

As always, when your happiness was shining the brightest, fate was about to quench it all.

3 Months earlier

The two evil tidings that would shatter his world came shortly one after another within a single fateful day.

Victor had been looking forward to Yuuri’s letter for some days now and was delighted when he saw the bright red and round seal that never failed to spark joy in him. Upon reading the letter though he felt as if his insides were drenched in ice water.

Mari’s mate, Sachiko, had lost their first child while giving birth. By the time Yuuri wrote this letter it was yet to be determined if she would survive, but it was safe to say she would need some rest before she could try again for an heir.

Victor spent the day in a haze, caught between resentment for the delay of their plans and suffering for Mari and her mate, who he’d grown to hold dear. He contemplated on how soon he could get to the islands again as he looked out of the huge window of his writing chamber that faced down in the courtyard. Down there was Yuri, instructing some of the new cadets in the beginnings of sword fight, his blond hair shining like a beacon in the dark surroundings and the dirty snow.

He went down in the courtyard, maybe Yuri would be able to offer him some advice or, thinly veiled as threat, compassion. When entering the open grounds though he saw that his brother was having his own problems as it was obvious how sick he was.

Yuri had grown to a strong and tall young man with a wit and strength that was envied by many. He had never presented and was now deemed a beta, which had come with a smiling and a crying face to the court. There were those, who’d pleaded in the favour of the second consort, who would’ve gained a lot of ground if her firstborn son had presented as an alpha. Then there were those who saw his qualities now open for the better of the kingdom and he was already about to be given the command of one of the strategist’s units.

Yuri himself was happy with his current position, but always eager to proof himself more and more.   
Today though his usually energetic young brother seemed sick. His face was pale with a green shine around his nose, his hair flat and sweat matted at his temples and his breathing appeared forced. Yet he still barked orders, attentive to every young boy who swung his wooden sword.

“Always busy as usual, Yura!” Victor greeted him. Yuri’s eyes flitted to him, but went back to the cadets immediately.

“Is it important Victor? I have about 10 minutes left to help those guys saving their grace at least a little.”

“Of utmost importance.”

“Listen you sorry bunch!” Yuri barked, easily heard over the whole place, “today wasn’t as horrible as yesterday and you can say thank you to Prince Victor here, because he needs me to hold his hand for some signings! You run lapses around the training grounds for the next ten minutes. And trust me, I will now if one of you cuts it short and you will regret it!”

The boys brought their training gear into the shacks and Yuri walked after Victor who lead them into the much more quiet and flowery wintergarden.

“Are you ok?” Victor asked his brother as he all but slumped next to him on a bench, his breathing even more laboured and his face getting redder and redder by the minute.

“I’m fine,” he rasped, but his fluttering eyelids told a different story. As if he were a puppet and his strings were suddenly cut, Yuri slumped down heavily on Victor, his head rolling limply. Victor caught his brother before he could fall down and that was when he noticed the first distinctive sweet scent of an omega close to heat.

For the second time today his heart stopped and his body turned cold. This couldn’t be happening.

Later that night Victor sat guard in front of the door that lead to Yuri’s chamber, listening to the cries of pain and delirious pleas of his closest sibling. They all knew it was kind of possible, but usually omega’s presented early and alpha’s later in their teenage years. Yet it was not unheard of for one to present later on in life. But still, after Yuri had turned 18 nearly a year ago he was labeled as beta, because presentation that late was highly uncommon.   
It didn’t appear that uncommon now.

\--

“Come with me,” Alexey greeted him and Victor wasn’t surprised when he was lead to a library where Vassiliy was already waiting.

“We need to discuss the omega’s usage,” his oldest brother had opened the discussion, which wasn’t really a discussion at all.

“He’s a royal omega and very valuable, but he’s already so old, we need to make use of him as soon as possible,” Alexey said.

“You both know, he won’t cooperate,” Victor intervened tiredly, which was met with a sneer from Vassiliy and and thoughtful hum from Alexey.

Victor knew that this was an understatement. Yuri, still weak after his first heat, was furious, unable to accept his new status in society. As soon as the court had found out that he was an omega, all of his rights had been revoked. His commands and duties were given to different people, his weapons were confisticated, for it was unseemly of an omega wielding something bigger than a knife for their kitchen work. All of his books were taken to the libraries. An omega was not to be educated, but had to obey.

Needless to say that all didn’t sit well with the headstrong Yuri and by now he was confined to his chambers, after his latest attempt to escape from the royal grounds. Victor had caught him once and brought him back to his room, thinking he was doing the best, because Yuri was now an omega and therefore needed his protection. And where would he be more secure as behind the thick castle walls?

Victor had grown up with the teaching that omegas were the weaker sex, male omegas especially were utterly dependent on their family and later their mated alpha, unable to live a life on their own. He had his doubts now, but there wasn’t much he could do. 

“He will cooperate and if we have to compel him,” Vassily snorted to which Victor had to twitch. Usually omegas knew what was best for them, obeying their alpha without a second thought. It was nature's way that only the command of an alpha from their family or their mate held absolute power over them, though they usually obeyed every alpha, as they should for their own good. The power of an alpha command had to be rarely used thanks to their docile nature. Most of the times new mates used it to establish new boundaries, because their omegas got easily confused in new environments. But Yuri wasn’t educated like the typical omega, so his family had to use that power many times already.

“He got practically useless as soon as he presented. But maybe we can make the best out of him,” Alexey tried to sooth the tension of their oldest brother. What he said next shattered what was left of Victor’s world completely.

“The court of the Red Sun has asked if we have an unwed royal omega to offer. Their wench of a crown prince has lost her first heir and now they’re looking to promote the second alpha prince to her place as it should be. But they need to get him mated and a child on the way to cement his claim. I think about sending the omega to him.”

“Why-” Victor tried, but his throat was tight. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Because the request was addressed to the crown prince, not everything goes through your channels, Vitya.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” he tried to argue, but knew how futile it was.

“It’s the best match we can think of. The Red Sun prince knows the little bugger, we will get rid of him and have one foot in their bloodline.” Alexey, ever the practical, concluded.

“Well, let’s settle this then. Victor, you will bring the omega to their capital Hasetsu and you will stay there as a chaperone and embassador. I know how close you and the omega were and how good your connections are with the court of the Red Sun. It’s only fit that this task falls to you. You will return when the firstborn child is sure to survive. I know you thought about retirement, see this as your last extended mission.” And with those words of Vassily it was finalized.

The brothers exited the library and were met with screams down the hallway. Yuri was wrestling with the guards, who obviously caught him by yet another escape attempt. From what Victor could see it was clear he had the upper hand. For one Yuri was one of the strongest hand to hand fighters, despite his slender frame and on the other hand the guards were unsure of how to handle him; it was forbidden to touch the royal omegas bare skin after all.

“Stop!” Vassiliy roared, the command of the next king strong enough to freeze everybody in the hallway, no matter which dynamic. “Omega! Why are you out of your room?”

“You can’t keep me locked up forever, Vassily. I will never play the docile little omega you desire!” Yuri equally roared, even if his body was unable to move. Victor shook the command off him, but Alexey’s hand on his arm stopped him from intervening.

“Hold him!” Vassily ordered the guards, who sprung to live.

With a predatory gleam Vassily came closer to the omega and his voice was laced with a compelling force when he said, “you will do as I order you!”

Yuri held his ground, but it was obvious how hard it was on him, his body taut with tension and his breath coming in rasped gasps.

“Never,” he hissed back, his face a hateful grimace.

Vassily’s eyes went wide, but he tried again, putting even more force behind his words.

“You will obey!”

“No!”

By now Yuri was shivering with exhaustion, his head twitching left and right, his eyes rolling back in their sockets.

Vassily drew breath and the force in the small room was so strong, Victor felt the urge to submit to his brother as well as most of the guards, who’d already bowed down.

“Obey!”

Yuri’s whole body spasms and a trickle of blood crawled its way out of his nose. Vassily resorted to his last option and hit Yuri hard on the pressure point beneath the scent gland on the back of his neck. The omega went limp instantly in the guards arms, who struggled to hold him upright. 

In the end he had been broken.

“I see I have some work with you before we can wed you off. Bring him to my quarters!” And with that the prince stormed away, releasing the horrible tension finally.

Yuri struggled to raise his head, seeking out the only figure of comfort he could think of.

“Vitya,” he whispered, “help me…”

But there was nothing Victor could do, he was equally chained by his role and the expectations put on his shoulders.

When he visited his little brother the next day the Yuri he once knew, wasn’t anymore. He sat like a pretty flower in an elegant dress by the window, unmoving and unresponsive. He had dropped down hard and fast and couldn’t talk or eat or think without being prompted to. They had put a long wig on his head, because he had cut his hair as soon as he got wind of their plans to marry him off, and painted his face. Victor had to admit, he made a stunning omega, the perfect androgynous beauty that was desired in a male specimen. But it wasn’t Yuri anymore.

Victor was a grown man, a seasoned alpha prince, but he broke down crying that day, not sure if he was grieving for the loss of his future, the task that was asked of him or the loss of his relationship with Yuuri. Most of all though he grieved for the loss of his little brother.


	2. CHAPTER II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took so long, but bad internet connection and my vacation in London caused to this delay ^^;
> 
> BUT this chapter comes with the incredibly beautiful artwork from R-Tengu! <3 <3 <3  
Please follow her on twitter (https://twitter.com/RTengusama) and Tumblr (https://rtengu.tumblr.com)!  
She's incredible and I fell in love with her piece ASAP!
> 
> As for triggers: there will be mind controlling alpha-commands,omega-drops and the mention of a not so consensual heat spent together.  
Every character is over 18 years of age.
> 
> Enjoy the angst! \0/

The Present

The coach had been prepared and he and the bride were sent off with a rain of petals and the cheers of the townspeople. Yuri was dressed in the finest clothes, decorated to the brim that even if he could, he wouldn’t be able to move by all of the jewelry and bells adorning his wedding dress.

Victor wished for bandits or even an earthquake, but they arrived at the port without a hitch. Also the desired storm didn’t appear as they set sail for the short passage between the continent and the islands of the Red Sun. 

The entourage of the other country that would escort them to the capital was lead by none other than Mari herself, the still current crown prince. Her features were grim and turned even darker when Victor formally introduced the bride and pleaded to bring him before his designated mate.

Mari knew Yuri, Victor had taken him along during some of his diplomatic missions, she must’ve been revolted if her disgusted face was anything to judge. 

The journey to the capital took another three days, during which nobody tried to mob them or kill them, much to Victor’s disdain. They saw the shining black roofs at the evening and were welcomed in the palace for the night. It was the empress, who greeted them, joined by her one and only omega and her oldest son. She greeted them and Toshiya lead Yuri to his own quarters as it was custom for the bride to be tended to by the highest omega of the groom’s family. Victor could see Toshiya’s scandalized face, the old omega comically small next to Yuri’s long figure.

“Please see me in my quarters, Prince Victor,” Yuuri invited him. “You must be hungry after such a hasty travel. I will have some snacks prepared for you and we may go over some details of tomorrow’s ceremony while we’re at it.”

Victor bowed to the prince and then deeper to first Mari and then the Empress, before he and his entourage parted. The servants would be tended for, yet he followed Yuuri.  
The two were known to be good friends, so nobody thought it suspicious.

Yuuri lead him to his private audience room, which they had occupied frequently in the past and the servants brought their food.

“Mother only wants the best for me, of course. She’d been trying to get me to marry for some time now. It’s not to to undermine Mari, but she’s so happy with our dam… she wants me to have the same happiness.” At this they both could only barely suppress a snort. Nobody knew that he’d already found this happiness and not in an omega, but in the alpha that sat across from him. But of course with the servants flitting around and the musicians in the corners he couldn’t let his true intentions show. Victor had taught him good, after all.

“When the court showed her the offer of your brothers she was delighted. A little bit confused, because she knows Yuri, but thought it would make me happy to marry someone whom I know, even if he was kind of an odd omega, presenting this old.”

Victor rose his eyebrows, so not only he and Yuuri had been played by his brothers and Yuuri’s court, but also the empress Hiroko. She was a kind ruler but her advisors had managed to twist that kindness.

“Of course Mari was upset, but mother had assured her that she didn’t have any intention of replacing her.”

What was left unsaid was how Hiroko’s words may stand now, but what about the future? When the Empress would pass away, Mari would ascend the throne, but without an heir it would be hard to be acknowledged. Even harder when her younger brother was not only a male alpha, but already had a fertile omega and a family ready?  
Mari’s position was on thin ice currently.

Yuuri bid him goodnight and Victor went to his usual quarter. Mari had once joked how the ambassadors’ suite was already called Victor’s suite.

In the deep of the night though he heard his door creaking and sweetest and most intoxicating scent filled his nose, he opened his arms and Yuuri dove under the blanket, weeping silently into his chest.

“Forgive me Vitya, forgive me! I didn’t want this! What happened to Yuri? What did they do to him?!” He whispered and Victor was thankful for the darkness, because he too could finally let his tears fall freely.

“He’s had an omega drop, hard and deep. Vassily broke his spirit and forced him to submit to him by using his pressure points.”

“That’s awful!” Yuuri gasped. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t know,” Victor answered honestly. “Maybe you can lift the commands as his mate. I’m not sure if I could.”

“Have you tried?” Yuuri whispered but was met with an answering silence. Never in their frantic letters has one of them voiced the possibility of acting against this marriage. Both bound by their duty and family, knowing fully well that innocent people would suffer if they would desert their posts.

They stayed like that in the darkness, both too nervous to really sleep, but the familiar scent of each other lulled them into a light doze. Yuuri slipped away from him all too soon as the world was still gray and cold.

\--

The ceremony was grand and colourful, the happiness of the two nations finally joining hands in marriage was graspable in the audience. The kingdom of the Blue Mountains had sent a huge entourage of nobles, court advisers and officers alike! The beautiful bride -an omega as gorgeous as if coming from the tales of old, with beautiful golden hair, rare and valuable on the islands- was brought to his new family by none other than one of the three high princes of the far away country.

Victor felt as if he could vomit at any given moment. The cheers of the crowd felt like mocking in his ears and he would’ve been rather elsewhere.

He loathed himself when he gave his brother’s hand into the one of his lover, noting how Yuri trembled, still fighting on, but ultimately forced to obey the commands put on him. Pearly tears ran down his cheeks out of glassy eyes, but the people were used to nervous omegas in front of the priest. They were such a delicate breed after all. Yuuri went forward and brushed those tears away with a gentleness Victor found achingly familiar.

“Don’t be scared,” Yuuri whispered with a cracking voice, so low only Victor and Yuri could hear him. “I will take care of you and treat you right. You will be forever safe with me, I promise.” If anything Yuri trembled even harder.

As previously discussed Yuri was to be wed by the customs of the Red Sun, with Victor standing witness as a representative of the bride’s family as the only western influence. Yuuri proclaimed loudly how he was thankful to be gifted with such a beautiful omega, that he would do his best to produce an heir for the sake of his name and country and that he would protect the token of friendship forever. It was an old ritual and for the first time Victor noticed with disgust how much of a thing Yuri has been degraded to.

After his oath the priest bound the omega and alpha’s hands together with red silk and blessed their union. It was required of Yuuri to finish the bonding in public and his nervousness as he clumsily brushed Yuri’s hair from his neck was met with cooing from the audience at their gentle and innocent prince.

Victor had thought his brother would scream out, he’d heard the mating bites outside of heat were rather painful. But Yuri remained silent, his mouth only open in an unheard cry. Yuuri took a step back and immediately covered his blood soaked lips with a cloth. The priest handed him a cup, which he passed forward to Yuri, who drank it with trembling hands as prompted. By now he shook like a leaf, nearly spilling everything.

The priest declared their union official and the crowd cheered, the musicians began to play. Yuuri lead his new wife first to the front, waving at their people and then back into the palace to their chambers. The tonicum he’d been given worked fast and would trigger Yuri’s heat within an hour, which would probably last for about two days.

In the meantime Victor took his place to the left of the Empress as her new family member’s kin, while Mari sat to the right. Their royal omegas, Toshiya and Mari’s mate Sachiko, sat with smaller tables, behind their alphas. Victor dared to take a look and Sachiko still looked grey and disheartened, a feeling that was mutual. Mari caught his eye and sent a glare his way.

\--

Life after the wedding was not good. Most of the entourage of the Blue Mountain has left, leaving only Victor and some of his staff in the capital Hasetsu. He’d been given a small house on the palace grounds where he could build up his office and regulated the actions between the two countries. Trade was sure to bloom between them and a lot of goods and treaties needed to be supervised, Victor wouldn’t fear boredom here. 

When the sealed doors of the newly weds had been opened again, the medico had proclaimed that the marriage has been consummated and was therefore binding. The examination took place in front of the whole court. Yuuri was expected back to his duties within the day and after the Empress had dismissed the court, Toshiya and Sachiko rushed forward, much to Mari’s grumbling, and wrapped the naked omega into their own clothes, bringing him to the baths. 

Victor used his standing as the royal omega’s brother and visited him that evening. The mating bite looked red and swollen, as by custom it shouldn’t be dressed or tended to (Toshiya whispered to him that he made sure it didn’t get infected, which calmed Victor immensely). His eyes were puffy and red and his face pale, without the wig and the face painting he looked even more miserable than on his wedding day.

“Yura,” he tried, taking his brothers hand.

But Yuri flinched as if slapped and Victor didn’t know if Yuri simply refused to talk to him or if he was still unable to do so. Maybe it was an improvement, because everything he’d heard from Yuri since his presentation were insults and declarations of hate. Victor contemplated if his mind was maybe lost for ever. After all, he was a fragile omega.

At night Yuuri would use a secret underground passage to slip directly into his sleeping quarter. The house he now occupied used to be a storage building and was close to the palace wall, the passage created as an backdoor for the royal family. Every evening Victor would send his staff to their quarters and work in silence until the world outside was dark; he would douse the light and wait until he heard the telltale creaking of the floorboards.

The first time Yuuri had entered like this Victor had nearly died from the shock, or so he liked to lament.

“He hates me,” he said one night, tugged close in Victor’s arms, who could feel the wetness on his skin.

“He hates everything,” Victor tried to sooth him. He’d never bonded, but it was foolish to anticipate it wouldn’t have an effect on Yuuri. Their love remained the same, strong and unbroken, but Yuuri grew more and more distressed with the lack of comfort from his bonded mate.  
A bond didn’t create feelings, rather enabling the already existing feelings to travel from one mate to the other. Yuuri told him that the emptiness was like a bucket of ice cold water, then with the time he experienced nothing but grief and despair from his mate and he’d struggled to shut it out so it wouldn’t affect his daily work.

“I didn’t dare- I mean, he surely- I’m afraid of my own omega, Vitya,” he finally confessed.

“Maybe it’s for the best if he stays like that. He would suffer so much, if he were in his right mind. But he’s an omega and no force in the world can change that.”

Fabric shuffled as Yuuri sat up. “How can you say that? How can you encourage me to take his mind from him?”

“Yuura, my love, please, I care for him. So much. And it pains me, my heart breaks whenever I look at him. But imagine. You fear to try and lift the commands, right?” Yuuri gave a shaking nod. “Because you know how he would fight the situation he’s in. Only to ultimately lose again and to be broken… again? I don’t think of Yuri as week… only of his gender. He’s become delicate, depending on us. Nature is a terrible force, to transform such a warrior, but it is as it is.”

“I thought we could make the best out of it,” Yuuri hiccuped and Victor was fast to embrace him again. “I thought… maybe we could all live happily together? Move away from the city, raise our children in peace and love, with the both of you at my side?”

“That sounds lovely, my sun, and I’m sure one day we will be able to do so.”

\--

And so Yuuri and Victor continued to experience a time of happiness, which they never thought possible, while Yuri continued to wilt.

Their paradise wasn’t shaken by their secrecy, that was something that was ingrained, but by the sudden shift of Yuri’s scent. By no doubt the blond omega was pregnant.  
While Yuuri was maybe the first to notice he wasn’t the only one.

Guilt was always a constant reminder for the prince of the Red Sun, but now it bore more and more deeply into his soul when the court had picked up on his mate’s status and the voices against his sister got louder and louder.

Like always with male omegas he began showing a lot earlier than female ones and whenever Victor saw his little brother nowadays he would have a hand on his little bump while his eyes would stare unseeingly and blind out of the window.

He had to be about 3 months along when finally one of the more daring court members tried to compromise Mari openly. Asking the Empress how she’d expect her heirless daughter to continue her legacy. Of course he was shut down by the country’s leader, but the doubt had been seeded and Mari was furious.

Her ire still dragged on when she burst into Yuuri’s chambers, her mate closely behind her, obviously distraught. Victor had just entered minutes before her and he and Yuuri were about to leave for the ambassador's quarters. They never were able to stand Yuri’s presence for too long.

“Mari, please, stop it!” Sachiko wailed and put herself protectively in front of her sister omega. Victor and Yuuri both had jumped at her sudden entrance and while Yuuri instantly tried to placate his sister, Victor was ready to defend his family.

“It’s not his fault!”

“And who’s fault is it, then?” Mari roared and both omega’s flinched hard.

“The ministers faul! For speaking so vile! My fault! For being unable to bear your child!”

“Don’t you ever dare to say something like that again! You fought so hard and nearly died! Anybody not seeing this is a fool!”

“Mari, please,” Yuuri tried to placate her, showing his open hands and bare neck as if he were a beta. Victor bristled next to him, but still too much in control as to really step in.

“Shut your mouth, brother! Now you can talk? Why didn’t you speak up when the court tried to undermine my position this very day? Or is it really your plot to take the throne? Get a fertile royal omega out of nowhere and overthrow me with a single successful heat?”

“Mari, please, sister. Can’t you see I don’t desire the throne? I’m happy where I am. I didn’t even need a mate in the first place, but mother insisted!”

With a roar of rage Mari took a step forward, Sachiko fell into her arms holding her back, while Victor was ready to lunge at her.

“It’s not his fault either, Mari! You’re not angry at your brother or your brother’s mate! Don’t take it out on them!” Some part of Victor had to applaud Sachiko. It took a lot out of an omega to step into the way of their alpha like that, even more so in her still weakened state.

“You say it’s not his fault! But all I see him doing is strengthening his connections with the Blue Mountain and getting the mate pregnant he claims to not have wanted! And you? Don’t you have to say anything to that spiel?” Mari directed the only unresponsive person in the room.

“Speak up, omega!” Maybe Yuri did consider her family, maybe it was just the crown prince’s strength, but Yuuri felt how the fog usually surrounding his shared bond with the blond omega lifted. Yuri followed Mari’s command, overwriting the compelling forces of his brothers.

“If you hate me this much,” his voice was rough and gravellike from disuse, a hiss and full of vitriol, so very much unlike the angelic picture he’d promised. “I beg you to kill me here and now! I would’ve done it myself, but even that choice has been taken from me!”

Yuuri collapsed to his knees as the true feelings of his mate flowed through the bond. Distantly he heard Victor calling his name, but the hatred, the anger was like black tart. Hurt, so much hurt, a betrayal so big it constricted Yuuri’s lungs. Fear like knives, cutting deep and leaving the wounds festering. And ire. A flame so hot it burned Yuuri, starting from his insides, liking his skin of his bones, leaving nothing but ash behind.

“Yuri!” Victor’s roar was sharp and commanding. Yuri sagged like a puppet with cut strings and the turmoil inside Yuuri grew thankfully quiet again. Weak and trembling he melted into Victor’s embrace.

Mari, struck by the obvious hatred, stood rooted with a shocked look on her face. Sachiko still clung to her and while she’d tried to placate her before she know seeked her support, tears streaming openly down her beautiful face.

That was the fate of the omega. She knew it herself.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Please! Say something!” Victor gently shook the prince in his arms, who finally drew a shuddered breath and his eyes focused again on his lover.

Whatever Mari saw in it was enough for her to draw the conclusion.

“I see how it is then,” she said, her voice finally calm, but cold. She was brought up in the believe that a love between two alphas was abominable after all. “I see you’re already punished enough at it is. One word of advice though. If you keep your… mate in this state for longer, he will die. Maybe not his body, but his soul. And it will be on your toll.”

With that she turned and left her brother’s quarters, a low cry of pain following her.

Later that night Victor held his weeping lover and he himself couldn’t stop the tears as well. He’d been taught that alpha’s don’t cry, not to show weakness, but here in the dark of night? With only the one he’d trusted the most he could finally let it all go.  
Oh, how horribly wrong he’d been. He’d thought his brother had changed with his presentation, that only a little bit of time under the commands would shape him how nature had intended him to be. But his self had remained the same and with the sudden and short moment of clarity he saw that his brother still existed just like he’d held him in his memories. And that he was hurting.

Mari had only been partially right. If Yuri’s will were to die it would equally be on him.

Yuuri, encircled by Victor’s strong arms and sorrowful scent, spiralled even deeper than that. His body had shown signs of distress of not being able to be close to his mate, but after knowing his feelings and the true extent of his pain had sent the alpha in a total turmoil. Everything within him commanded him to protect his bonded one, but his mind told him black and ugly how he himself was the very source of that torture. And still his heart sung for Victor. 

Victor, oh, his beloved Victor. After spending so many moons together on a daily basis… the thought of them separating broke his heart even more.  
And it was back then in the deepest hour of the night with his mind in the darkest places, that he decided to die.

Because if not he, who was at a fault?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out https://viktuuriangstbang.tumblr.com/ for all the other amazing stories.
> 
> If you want to get in touch, please do so! I'm always happy to talk! <3  
You can catch me best on my twitter https://twitter.com/KuraiWrites
> 
> If you liked the story please leave some Kudos and possibly a comment?  
It's really what gets me and your favourite FF writers going!


	3. CHAPTER III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3!  
Please take a look at chapter 2 and the amazing artwork of my amazing artist R-Tengu! \0/

Yuuri's plan was as simple as it was sophisticated.   
Now that Mari knew, or at least guessed very closely to the truth, about the true nature of his relationship with Victor, he also needed to fear his sisters wrath. For now she had a tool in her hand to strike him down.

He knew his sister and he knew from the bottom of his heart that she loved him. But he also knew her ire and how hot it could burn. So he decided to use it with her.

A week after the fateful day he asked for an audience in his sister’s chambers, going the formal way. He arrived with his mate and his lover, showing Mari how they were on equal footing in his live.

“Mari, I’ve decided to die,” he opened his plan after he’d made sure that every involved party sat around the low table. Like anticipated both Sachiko and Victor bristled and were ready to jump, but Mari knew her brother better than that. The slight thing for the dramatics showed rarely, but with full force in him.

“Explain,” she demanded.

“Nobody of us can be happy if we stay here. The court will try to pressure in your abduction, adding more force on Sachiko, which will make conceiving even more difficult. It will also put mother in a difficult place. If worse come worse I will be announced the next emperor and then I will fail this country. I want to try and free my mate, but if I were to do it here he would be executed, as you know. And I cannot be with the one I want to be.”

Everybody except Yuri, who held one hand on his bump and looked down on his lap, nodded on their bleak future.

“If you would send me away I could take my mate and his next to kin with me, of course, but it would relax the situation short term, because the demands of the conservative ministers would stay the same. You cannot banish me or revoke my title without mother’s consent and it would break her heart if she knew you wanted to do so.”

“So…” Yuuri concluded, “the only real way out for us would be if I were to die. And this is where you come into play.” He nodded towards his sister and brought a map on the table.

“I want to announce a visit in the country of the Black Coast. You know the travel by ship is not a long one. And I want to take my pregnant mate with me, because I fear the tension in the court would endanger the unborn child. But we will never make it. I need some of your guards to man the boat, we will sail to the Black Coast, but will set the ship ablaze when we’ve landed and your guards will come home, scathed and burned and with the sad news of our death.”

Mari regarded him with a calculating look. His plan was for sure a solution to their problems, even if there were some unanswered questions.

“And where will you go? With a pregnant omega, that cannot think for himself? And a northerner alpha that stands out like a sore thumb in these countries?”

“I want to go to the Emerald Waters. If we do not get asylum there I’ve thought of going to the mountains of the White Blossom,” he cast a look to Victor who nodded. While their secret was not one anymore he still didn’t dare to take his lovers hand, no matter how much he wished for it.

“What about mother?” Mari asked and pointed out the one thing that was flawed in Yuuri’s plan. He could tell their mother, but she would beg him to stay. He could fake his death and Mari would tell her later, but she would still be put through the grief of losing her son.”

“I am undecided whether I should tell her or not. I do not want to hurt her, but here is more at stake than her happiness.”

With that Mari sighed long and deep and squeezed her mate’s hand. Her little brother, who she’d always thought of as a beta still, had grown so much. Acting with so much more thought and wisdom than she could ever wish to possess. But she, too, saw the truth in his words.

“I’ll man the boat with my men, you can depart whenever you feel like it. And tell our mother. She will understand. Our happiness was always her biggest goal, even over that of our country.”

\--

There wasn’t much that hold him in the country after the talk with his mother and his dam. Of course it was a tearful encounter, but after expressing his desperation to do the best for his mate, his mother agreed. With tears in her eyes she sent him along with her blessings.

He announced his trip as a private one. Accusing the minister who spoke against his sister of sowing discord between the royal princes and how much stress it caused his mate. He would spend a moon in the neighbouring country in the hope his mate would calm down and the minister would learn his place. Needless to say he left court that day with many glares towards his back.

They left the capital with only two loyal servants that day and boarded the ship after 3 days of travel by land. It was maned, like promised, with faces he recognized as members of Mari’s guard. All were sons of fishermen so they knew how to sail the princes over that small stretch of sea.

In the evening though he went below deck and saw Yuri huddled into the corner of their bed with a green sheen around his nose. It was then that he remembered how much Yuri disliked travels over the sea. His inner alpha roared to live and he knew it was not only his duty as this man’s mate but also as his friend to at least try and help him. Something he’d never dared to do so in the past.

“Yuri?” he gently asked as he sat down on the luxurious bed. He refrained from touching the man outright. “Would you please allow me to help you?” He tried his hardest to emit a soothing scent and lift the commands as gently as possible.

Yuri shuddered even more and huddled closer into his robes, but Yuuri saw the tiny nod. 

“I’m going to hold you. My scent will calm your stomach.” With that he gently tugged the omega against his chest, feeling how bony the once muscled warrior had become. He felt how Yuri twisted and struggled as he inhaled the scent of his bonded alpha and how calm it made him.

It’s what defeat must taste like.

Yuuri though felt a completeness inside his chest he hadn’t thought possible. His mind and heart felt as if he betrayed Victor, but his instincts were for once satisfied.

It was Victor that put the first two to rest though, because when he approached them he smiled gently yet sad. “Thank you for helping my little brother. He’d always hated boats.”

\--

The fire was put strategically and the two servants were hit on the head as soon as they heard the cries of the crew. They all made it to the shore savely and sunk their little lifeboat. Yuuri thanked the men and from the protection of the bushes he saw how the servants woke up again and wailed to the heavens how they could now safe their prince in the wake of the burning ship. They would be the perfect witnesses.   
Yuuri felt bad, but it was a guilt he was willing to bear.

Alone in the dark, clad in commoners clothes and with only Victor’s arms around him to ground him, the gravity of the situation hit him finally and he had to sit down. They waited for the morning light and then made their way to the next city. 

Their travel, albeit they’d decided to masquerade themselves as two traveling merchants with their pregnant omega mate with them, was a hard one. They were both used to travel a lot as their occupation demanded this of them, but they were used to single coaches and the best beds in the guest houses they resided in.   
These days they took one of the common beds, not wanting to raise suspicion and traveled with caravans mostly by foot. Especially Victor took it a lot harder than he’d anticipated. He took the role as protector of the expecting couple and not being able to risk getting close to Yuuri was so much harder after their shared time in the country of the Red Sun.

Only once they tried to lift Yuri’s commands but the results were poorly, to say at least. Yuuri nearly fainted again from the onslaught of negative feelings through the bond and Victor had to stop Yuri as he’d grabbed a knife.    
Yuuri didn’t want to know what he ought to do with it.

For the sake of their safety they decided to leave Yuri in his current state, otherwise their travel wouldn’t lead anywhere.

It took them nearly two more months to finally arrive in the little sultanate of the Emerald Waters. The little country lay nestled between the country of the Black Coast and the Iron Sea. In the the north there was the Golden Empire and after that the Blue Mountains. While it was a small country it was rich. It’s position on the southern sea as a save harbour to trade any kind of goods made it valuable for the other bigger countries. Even if the customs were different than in most other kingdoms its place was strong.

For once there was no royal family, but a council from several guild members that elected the Sultan from their round for the next ten years. After that he could be elected again or retire and the next Sultan couldn’t be from his family. With this te country was save from the battles for the throne that erupted in so many royal families around them.

The second point was how strong the other dynamics were regarded in the country. When you had only a small and limited amount of hands every par counted. Betas could be council members and even elected as the Sultan. Omega’s could divorce and have their own property. Yuuri even knew about some widowed omegas who had their own business, though it was uncommon even there.

When he was still thought to be a beta he’d been sent here in his youth to study the art of trade and diplomacy. He’d lived here for two summers, making friends and hoping to be useful to his sister in the future before his presentation cut his stay short and he had to return to his country.

He still remembers his time in the little country with fond memories.

The country consisted out of one main city and several smaller villages surrounded by a lush jungle, all surrounding a vast bay. The natural harbour was littered with little islands and perfect for occupying a great number of ships even in during the monsoon period.

The current Sultan was named Phichit from the merchants guild of the Chulanonts and he was the one friend who Yuuri still held dear despite the years and now status that separated them. Yuuri had been there as an ambassador for his coronation and Phichit had promised him that he would forever be his friend, no matter what. Which is why Yuuri chose the little country as his place of refugee.

He and Victor arrived dirty, tattered and hungry in the city that was filled with so much live it appeared surreal after the time of solitude on the road. With their remaining gold they rented a small room over a bakery and Victor had to stay behind as Yuri and Yuuri went for the baths. Only his bonded mate was allowed in there with Yuri after all. 

Freshly cleaned Yuuri went and put his name on the list for an audience with the Sultan during the public hours. He was given a slot in two weeks from now.

In the solitude of their room Victor and Yuuri could finally embrace each other again. While their relationship wasn’t punishable by death here it was still frowned upon heavily.   
As they lay on their thin cot finally in each other’s arms again Yuuri couldn’t help his gaze as it wandered on his pregnant mate. Yuri sat by the window, eyes maybe a little sharper, but still fogged over like always. He’d been given a haircut in the baths and the formerly uneven chunks were now in a neat cut just below his ears. They’d gotten rid of the wig soon after their faked death which seemed to put Yuri in a slightly better mood.   
By now he was heavily pregnant and no kind of flowing robes could conceal the prominent bump. The women in the bath had congratulated them both and Yuuri felt himself looking forward for the first time in the past few months to meet his child.

“Soon, my love,” Victor whispered in his ear, earning a delighted shiver from his lover.

Yes, soon they would’ve hopefully arrived in their new lives.

\--

They’d discussed it long and often and Victor stayed home with Yuri grumbling, but in the end Yuuri went alone for the audience, hoping his friend would still recognize him in his merchant’s clothes.

Yet he couldn’t even utter a single request, because as soon as his and Phichit’s gazes met the Sultan’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull and it was obvious how much he’d like to jump from his throne. With a single gesture to one of his guards he went back to ignore Yuuri and concentrated on the two men in front of him, discussing their quarrel.

Yuuri was gently yet firmly picked from the crowd and escorted to one of the private libraries he remembered from his youth. He and Phichit had studied a lot in this room. He was brought wine and fruit and as expected he had to wait several hours until Phichit barged through the doors.

Before he could say anything the Sultan had enveloped him in a crushing hug.

“I was told you were dead,” he muttered wetly and Yuuri hugged him back with equal force. Never had he wished to bring sorrow over his one true friend.

“Ok, now that my reputation is thoroughly ruined, explain yourself. Not that I’m not happy, I truly truly am! But why are you alive?”

So Yuuri explained. How he’d fallen in love with the third prince of the Kingdom of the Blue Mountains; albeit shyly and immensely relieved when he saw no judgment in his friend’s eyes. How everything looked so bright only to crumble down. He confided with his friend how guilt ridden he was for putting his mate through such torture, while he’d enjoyed his time with his lover. How it hurt to break his mother’s heart, how he missed his country even though he’d never really thought himself patriotic.

Their talk lasted well within the night and in the end Phichit tasked a guard to bring him home. Tomorrow he should return and move into the guest quarters as Phichits guest, together with his mate and lover. He wouldn’t be able to house them for long, but at least long enough for them to find a solution.

When he arrived home he was greeted by an anxious Victor, who’d all but feared he’d been put in the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so their story progressed some more. Finally they're free of their duties, but to what prize?  
I've struggled long and hard whether Empress Hiroko should know about the plan or not. Both outcomes are so cruel to her, but by now there's so much on stake D:
> 
> If you liked the story please be so kind and leave me a comment <3  
It really makes my day and keeps the words flowing!


	4. CHAPTER IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget to check out chapter 2 with the amazing artwork of R-Tengu!  
Please follow her on twitter (https://twitter.com/RTengusama) and Tumblr (https://rtengu.tumblr.com)!  
She's incredible and I fell in love with her piece ASAP!

Another guard awaited them early in the morning and they packed their meager belongings and went with him to the palace. Phichit, now clad much more comfortable for today was no court day, greeted them in one of the more down to earth guest quarters.

“I thought about not rising suspicion that I suddenly house the two supposedly dead princes, right?” He joked after the doors have been closed.

“And who’s that?” He asked and peaked curiously behind Yuuri’s back. How Yuri, towering over his mate by nearly a head, could manage to hide behind him, was always astonishing.

“This is Yuri, Victor’s younger brother. My mate,” it felt still strange to introduce him like that.

Phichits eyes went wide. “You didn’t tell me you where expecting! Congratulations! Uh- Yuri?” With a little lost look Phichits eyes seeked his friend’s for help. The lack of response was disheartening for sure. 

Yuuri’s eyes went to the ground, filled with guilt. 

“Victor’s brothers put many commands on him, he’s practically in an omega drop all of the time.”

Phichit’s tone suddenly grew cold. “But couldn’t you have lifted the commands as his mate?”

“He tried to kill me and himself whenever I tried,” he whispered and Phichit saw in how much pain his friend was. Victor stepped behind him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“If he would’ve done so while still in Hasetsu we would’ve risked an crisis between our countries. If we had lifted the commands on our travel none of us would’ve made it till here.” Victor tried to explain, but Phichit has already made up his mind.

“My country has rules. Laws and social norms. Some are just, some are not. But if there is one universal law that overrides all is that slavery is not allowed here. If an alpha were to abuse his power over his mate the neighbours or even the omega himself can seek for help. Alpha commands exist for a reason. But that reason is not to chain an omega’s will. This, my friend, is slavery of the mind and if you do not revoke the commands right here and now our friendship is over and you will be banished from this land.”

Phichits words were calm, but hit the core. It was what gave Yuuri finally the courage to look his mate in the eyes. He took Victor’s hand for support and tried to lift the commands as gently as he could.

“Yura,” he said, using the name he heard from Victor, “please look up. Your will is free again.”

He tried to be gentle, yet the opening of the bond hit him hard like always. The light returned to Yuri’s eyes until it was bright flame of rage. One hand protective over his bump, the other raised as if he didn’t know what to do. He stood rooted, not daring to move or say something in fear of being enslaved once more.

“You can run away,” Phichit stepped between the two parties. “Nobody in this palace will hurt you and you will not be shackled again. You have my word as Sultan.”

With a hoarse roar Yuri grabbed the nearest object, a vase with colourful flowers inside, and hurled it at his brother and mate. Within the flurry he turned on his heels and fled out of the room.

“Thank you, my friend,” Yuuri whispered, suddenly feeling faint with the open bond between him and the blond. Victor gently guided him to a sofa, sitting them down and cradling him against his chest. It was painfully obvious how helpless Victor felt.

“Thank you for giving me the courage to finally do what’s right.”

“You always did the best things under pressure, Yuuri! I remember that good from our time of exams!”

“We were both so afraid,” Victor whispered, still torn between comforting Yuuri and going after his brother.

“I can imagine. It was still not right. But that is not the point of discussion right now. While Yuri- honestly, isn’t it confusing that you share the same name as your mate? While he can decide for himself what he wants to do, we’re here to discuss your future. I know you two are both excellent ambassadors, but you’re also deemed dead. So please excuse me if I do not offer you a similar position!”

“We have other skills to offer. We’re not here to freeload, we want to work and grow old together and we want to do it here.”

Phichit gave Victor a blinding smile.

“That’s good to hear! Because even as the Sultan I wouldn’t be able to house guest forever without any real explanation! It’s also dangerous for Yuuri, because he might be recognized. While many of our past teachers returned to their own countries, there are still some people that might recognize you. But I do have an idea.”

\--

Yuri hated. He hated how heavy his body was, he hated how out of breath he’d gotten. He hated how he couldn’t run as fast as he wanted, as far away from them as he desired.

He hated a lot of things right now that he was finally able to hate again. Starting from his mate and his brother and his own hated gender.

What he didn’t hate though what was grew inside of him.

Panting heavily, drenched and feeling faint he’d reached an inner courtyard, fashioned into a lush green oasis. He still didn’t really know where he was or why they were here. Everything said to him or around him that wasn’t a direct order was blurred and distorted. With his mind put to rest like he was commanded to do, nothing really got through him.

What he did understand what was the southerner had told him to run and that he’d be protected. As if he were to believe anything like that ever again.

Instinctively he retreated into the shadow of a big dark green plant with leaves as big as his torso. The natural cave filtered the light and within the secluded space he could finally breathe again. 

That was of course until everything hit him all at once.

He remembered his painful presentation and Victor’s betrayal. How he wouldn’t help him, even as he’d begged him, how he stood aside and let their brother’s do as they pleased. He remembered his time in Vassely’s chamber and how they broke him. After that it was kinda blurry, but bits and pieces came back to him. His wedding day and the pain of the bite. Toshiya’s and Sachiko’s kindness and Mari’s fire. He remembered a struggle against his mate, how his mind and body desired different things and his helplessness and humiliation how his body won time and time again.

A sob escaped him like a cry and he huddled closer into the shadows as the pain and tears fought their way out.

He didn’t know how long he’d stayed there, but his peace was cut short when he heard someone. His breathing stopped and he tried to stay as still as possible. If it were Victor he must grab him by the throat as soon as possible, making sure the other didn’t even stand a chance to say another command. A part of him was horrified how he plotted for his own brother’s assault, but he was ready to defend his free will and his unborn child at all costs.

“Hello? Is there anybody in here?”

It wasn’t Victor, who called out to him in the common tongue. It also wasn’t Yuuri for he would’ve felt his bonded mate for sure.

“I’ve heard sobs, are you alright?” The voice asked and now Yuri heard footsteps coming in his direction; he furiously thought about his options. While he didn’t have any weapons at hand there was no way he would have forgotten how to fight. He was not helpless, even if he was just an omega.

“You’re in there, right? I just want to check on you if you’re not hurt. I’m coming in,” the voice announced and one of the big leaves shifted.

Whatever look Yuri must’ve thrown the man it made him stop dead in his tracks, frozen in his position.

It was a guard of the palace, Yuri’s mind supplied, his body taught and ready for attack.

“If you come any closer, I will kill you,” he hissed and the guard nodded mutely. Slowly and carefully the man retreated and let the leaf slide back into place.

“I will not come in there, but can I sit down out here?”

“It’s not as if I can stop you,” Yuri answered and hated how broken and bitter and rough his voice sounded. That’s what you get when you aren’t allowed to speak for over half a year.

“I just want to make sure you’re alright, then I’ll leave you alone?”

A bitter bark escaped him, something that could’ve been a laugh if his voice were up to it. He was far from being alright.

“Should I get somebody for you? A medicus or maybe your alpha?”

“NO!” at this Yuri’s whole body convulsed. The mere thought of getting near Yuuri or Victor had his heart hammering in his chest again.

“Ah.”

The understanding in the man’s tone cut deeper than he’d anticipated. With just that sound everything must’ve appear clear as day to him.

“May I… may I show you something? I swear I’ll just show it to you and then I get out again, ok?”

Yuri couldn’t answer, the fear had him in a tight grip again, but the leaves already rustled. This time the guard didn’t come from above, but he’d rather crawled into the den on his hands and feet.

Now Yuri could take him in. His skin was golden and his hair was a dark brown. He wore a typical guards uniform for the southern and tropical countries, with a bare chest and a golden and leather choker, that went vast over his shoulders and hid parts of his chest.

A belt held a small shield on his back and Yuri had seen a spear in his hands earlier.

With a small smile he unclasped the golden metal bracelet around his neck. Yuri gasped.

Hidden by the piece of armor was a scar along the man’s neck, right where his scent gland was. A bonding bite.

Yuri’s head was swimming. If this was an omega, then why was he allowed to be in the guards?

“Trust me when I say that I know a thing or two about not wanting to get back to your alpha. My name is Otabek and if you do not want I hereby swear that I will protect you from him, no matter what.”

“How?” he whispered in that broken voice of his, tears daring to leak out again.

“How what?”

“How can you protect me? You’re the same as I am. You’re just an omega.”

For the first time something like a smile flitted over Otabek’s features.

“I see you’re not from around here. Being an omega is far away from being weak.”

\--

“You remember the outpost islands?” Phichit asked as the three of them leaned over a map of the country. 

“Yes, I do,” Yuuri answered, but Victor had to ask what exactly they were.

“Those are the islands on the far end of the bay, those that are passed first by the ships. While most of them are protected by the big waves the work there is an important, but a lonely one. They’re the first to check on the ships, like what kind of cargo can be expected, are they pirates, are there any kind of preparations to be made, is it a plagued ship? They give the information either via bird or light signals to the main harbour.”

“It’s just like Yuuri explained, but also a bit more. Since it gets kinda lonely some people tend to live there with their families. Of course it’s also a dangerous occupation, but also a dire one. We need the supervision of the outer islands to protect the city within the harbour and to keep bribery at a minimum. With their documents we can assure our harbours integrity, so we, the palace needs people with brains out there. Which is why we usually pay good. I’ve thought maybe the two of you could man a post for the next several years? I’ve thought maybe on this island?”

Phichit pointed at a rather big island on the western areal of the bay. By experience Yuuri knew it would take a skilled man two hours to row into the harbour, but only one if he could use the sails. It was one of the more lucrative outset islands and it showed how much trust Phichit put in them.

“That would be most fitting,” Victor mused. “We would be employed and could put our experience to use, but we would also be secluded for most of the time and maybe in some years time people won’t recognize you anymore, my love?”

The couple suddenly blushed deeply, never before had Victor addressed him like that outside of their bedroom. Phichit only laughed.

“Exactly. Also the island, we call it Kelunont, which means “rich fruits” for all the fruits that grow there, is on the western side. The ships from the Red Sun always pass the outpost island on the eastern side of the harbour- ah, yes?”

They were interrupted by a guard announcing his presence in the room.

“Forgive me, my Sultan, but I was told you were available. I can come back later?”

“No, no, it’s ok, you wouldn’t come if it weren’t dire, Otabek. What do you have for me?”

“My Sultan, do you know of a blond omega named Yuri?”

Both Victor and Yuuri suddenly sprung up, but came to a halt at Otabek’s cold gaze.

“Are you his alpha?” he asked Victor, but it was Yuuri who shook his head.

“Yuri’s my mate, Victor is his older brother though. Is Yuri alright?”

Otabek regarded them both with sharp eyes. “It is not within my duty to report this to you.”

“Please,” Yuuri took a hesitant step forward which caused the guard to harden his stand. “I just want to know if he is safe?”

“Why don’t we discuss this outside, Otabek? Yuuri, Victor? I’ll leave you for now, but please rest assured that if Yuri is with Otabek then he’s in the best of hands.”

Outside of the guest chambers Otabek dropped to his knees, head bowed and neck bared.

“Forgive me, my Sultan! I will accept any punishment you deem worthy.”

Phichit chuckled and signed the guard to stand up again. “Don’t worry, Otabek. I can assure you that Yuuri at least is a kind man, but I understand where your caution comes from. So Yuri found his way to you?”

“It’s more like I found my way to him, my Sultan. He demanded to speak with you, but didn’t know your name. He described you as ‘a boy smiling too much’ when I knew he talked about you.” Again Phichit just laughed.

“Ah, I see. Can you bring me to him?”

Which is how it lead to the strangest refugee interrogations Phichit ever had. He sat on the floor and had to talk to a plant. In the end Yuri agreed to come out and Otabek lead him to the infirmary. Phichit would never forget those eyes. While he’d been like a scared animal just hours before, now he held himself with pride, a fire burning bright within him. Imagining such an omega as his mate sent chills down the Sultan’s back. His friend Yuuri really was blessed with strong and beautiful men in his life.

“You’re pregnant. That alone is enough for me to grant you my protection. I also know of your situation and while I love Yuuri from the bottom of my heart it is also my duty as protector and ruler of my people to offer refugee to any omega in need. I would like to offer you a place in the infirmary where you can give birth to your child in safety. If you agree to help around with chores you can stay here and rise your child around here. Even without your alpha. The choices, of course, are entirely yours.”

The last part left Yuri baffled and it was enough that Otabek could bring him to the infirmary, which was actually a huge wing of the palace where several omegas decided to go to when they didn’t want to give birth at home for whatever reason.

“Children are this country’s future. So it’s the royal duty to make sure they come to this world savely.” Otabek had told him.

He helped Yuri to settle in one of the more secluded cots, prepared with fresh and soft bedding, ideal for building a nest. While still obviously distressed the possibility of a safe place appeared to calm the blond omega.

“Do you want me to stay? The Sultan has excused me from my duties, so I can stay with you for the remainder of the day.”

“How can an omega be a guard at a royal palace?” The question as brusk and unapologetic, like an alpha or a beta would ask it. Otabek, who knew the fear very well, took a small chair and sat down just outside of the omega’s nesting space.

“Through skill. I haven’t had any experience when I arrived here, but I enrolled into the guards school and was able to rise in ranks until I’m now a royal guard.”

Yuri didn’t say anything but those green eyes bore deeply into Otabek.

“I’m originally from the Golden Empire and I’ve suffered the same fate as you. I’ve been wedded and bonded to an alpha I did not want. My parents were merchants that had accumulated a debt and in order to pay it, they used me. The merchant that bought my hand was old and he already had several omegas in a harem. While he was not cruel per se, I was very young and did not want him. Some of his children were already older than me! After our wedding night I was... shaken. And suddenly I knew that I now, and only now, had the chance to flee. I’ve been docile before, doing as I was told so he never needed to use any commands on me, but I did not know how long it would stay this way. So I ripped the pearls from my wedding dress, put on the cloak of one of his many children and was out in the night.    
The pearls helped me pay my way mostly to this city and for the rest I payed with my body. When I arrived here I had to beg so I wouldn’t starve. One of the guards noticed my omega scent under all the grime and brought me here. She inspired me to become a guard myself, and this is where I am today.”

Yuri knew it was considered rude how he stared at the other omega, but he couldn't help but be fascinated by him. In his own country omegas were mere sentient objects. Tools to create pleasure and offsprings. Their rights were the same as the ones of a dog and he had been correct when he thought his life was over as soon as he registered on what he was presenting.

To see a man strong and in a position of power despite the constricting gender… it threw him off the loop.

“I know it can be scary. Phichit told me you were rather old when you presented? I had my omega mother to guide me, but I can see nobody was there for you. Would you please allow me to help you?”

Yuri noticed how warm the guard’s eyes were. They were like coal, warm with the promise of fire. He saw the same pain in them and even though he’d vowed himself to never trust anybody again he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of their warmth inside of him.

\--

“You seem… calmer,” Victor observed causing Yuuri to look up from his meal. A servant had brought them dinner and Yuuri finally felt like he could stomach something to eat. The turmoil coming from the bond had finally ebbed down. He didn’t know if it was because Yuri was asleep or if he’d finally learned to mute him.

“Yuri is calmer,” he said and regretted it instantly as Victor’s face fell. “I-I’m sorry, I didn-!”

“It’s alright, my love. You and him… you share something we can never have. I know it’s stupid, but I am… envious at times.”

“It’s nothing rare!”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s nothing special. The bond. Everybody can have it. But we, you and I! What we have! It’s one of a kind in this whole world. I’m sure of it!”

Victor was up in anstant, wrapping his love in his arms and breathing in the soothing scent his brain associated with a mate. How foolish he was. Yes, he could never share the biological connection like an alpha and omega could. But his heart new who his bonded one was.

“I love you so much,” he whispered in his hair. Finally after months of travel he could kiss him again. And so he did. And again and again until Yuuri was breathless with giggles.

“Soon our new life can begin. Not as luxurious, but simpler. And we will finally be free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Yuri is free again!  
And while Yuuri has always dreaded this, I think he's relieved that it's finally over.
> 
> And Otabek <3 How I've longed to write him!  
Whoever knows where the inspiration from the Golden Empire comes from has my love <3
> 
> If you liked the story please leave a kudo or a comment <3 It always makes my day!


	5. CHAPTER V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration for Yuri's 19th birthday today I'll finally upload the last chapter for this angsty filled pit of angsting angst xD

“The Sultan, Phichit the Grand, requests your presence in discussion of your mate’s future,” the message was crisp and the guard, the same one as some days ago, stood still as a statue in front of their quarters.

Yuuri hastily caught his cloak and was ready in an instant, Victor tough was more guarded and regarded the man with more care.

They were lead into a small library, though not one Yuuri remembered. In the middle stood a grand chair, with Phichit seated on it was if it were a throne. To his left sat Yuri and Yuuri’s bond sung high to finally see his mate and unborn child again. The guard, Otabek, Yuuri remembered, gestured them to sit on two low chairs on Phichits right before he took his stand behind Yuri.

While his eyes were clear, his gaze was stubbornly glued to his belly.

“I’ve invited you here so you could clear your stands before you depart for Kelunont island in three days,” Phichit opened their meeting.

“Yuri, I think you might want to open the discussion?”

When he finally locked eyes with Yuuri he still saw hatred and hurt, but also steel. The same kind of steel he’d always admired in the young man, no the young warrior.

“I know that giving birth to my child will be so much more harder and painful without you, so I want you here as soon as the contractions start. I will call for you and afterwards I will decide if you can scentmark the pup as yours or not.   
After that I want you to stay away from me so we can let the bond fade. I do not wish to renew it during my next heat, neither for any heat that is to come.   
The child will grow up with me as I’ve decided to stay and work at the palace for the foreseeable future and I will decide whether you’ll be part of his life or not.” He couldn’t hide the light tremor in his limbs as he’d ended his demands.

Victor was fast to act though.

“You want to take away his child?” he demanded to know and laced the words with a command. Maybe it happened out of accident, maybe he was so used to it by now he didn’t notice any more. But Yuri’s eyes fluttered and his breath audible hitched.

Otabek took a cautious step forward and Phichit was about to raise his hand. But as Yuri opened his eyes again they were clear and it was obvious how he’d overcome the command.

“You, on the other hand, will not come close to me ever again, Victor! I understand that Yuuri had as little saying in this as I did. And I felt through the bond how he always cared for me. That doesn’t erase his sin, but his intentions were true.   
He did not betray me like you did!   
When I was at Vassily’s mercy you left me! You turned your back on me! And you renewed his commands time and time again until I nearly forgot who I was!”

While Yuri’s voice trembled his gaze did not.

“Victor!” Yuuri intervened before any of the brothers could say anything. “He is right. In everything. All of his demands are rightful. And you know so.” It was rare for the gentle alpha to speak so demanding but for the first time Yuri did not feel afraid of his mate when he spoke like this.

“We wronged him. Both of us. Greatly. Yuri, I will do as you wish. For the sake of my feelings for you I wish I can redeem myself enough in your eyes again to be worthy of seeing our child from time to time. I beg your forgiveness and seek you to find it in your heart that I was a coward, but not an enemy.”

With his last sentence Yuuri got up and bowed deep before his mate, his forehead pressed to the floor.

“If I have it in my heart only time will tell. The next time I want to see you is when I’ll bring this little one into this world.” It was as close as a dismissal as anything.

Before they vanished through the door Victor turned and seeked his brother’s eyes.

“The night that you presented, I wept for the first time in many many years. When I left you with Vassily I wept as well. Not only because I’ve lost my lover, but because I’ve lost my most beloved brother. I see today that this is not true. I only wish I would’ve been wise enough and… strong enough to see it back then. I will always love you, Yura. Please never forgive me, for that is the punishment I deserve.”

  
  


\--

Six years later

“Uuuuuuuuurgh!” The young boy groaned heartily how only a child bored out of his mind could do so. He hung all of his weight on the hand that held his, swinging like a pendulum from left to right, trusting that the strong arm would hold him forever.

“Maaaaamaaaa, when will Tosan arrive? I wanna go to Kelunont already!”

Yuri, who was the one to hold the boys hand, only rolled his eyes at his son’s antics.

“He should be here any minute, my little wild cat, so try to be a little more patient,” Otabek supplied with mirth in his voice.

“Seriously Beka, you’re too kind with him,” Yuri shook his hand, causing the boy to jingle like a bell and to giggle. “He’s a little troublemaker and he knows it!”

“Just like his mother,” Otabek provided, earning himself a light slab with the free hand and a kiss afterwards.

“You’re being naughty again in public!” Their son singsonged as if a kiss was the most shameful act that is to come.

“Rys! Yura! Sorry we’re late!” the man that hurried towards them was out of breath but smiling brightly.

“Tosan!” with a cry of joy the boy finally let go of his mother’s hand and darted into the waiting arms of his father.

“My little kitten! How I missed you! Are you ready for your vacation? Were you good to your mother?”

“He was an absolute menace, just like always! Don’t be fooled by his cute looks, he’s the devil himself!” Yuri lamented but couldn’t fight his own grin. While the bond had faded by now to sheer nothingness he could appreciate the warmth the father of his child was displaying.

“Ah, Yura, you’re too cruel,” Victor said as he emerged from behind Yuuri packed with the stuff the other obviously had dropped in his hurry to reach his son.

“I only state the truth,” Yuri had stiffened at first, but forced himself to relax in Victor’s presence. It still sent a pang of hurt to Victor’s heart whenever that happened. He didn’t regret a lot of things, but turning his back on his brother was his biggest one.

He let an honest smile play over his lips while he looked at his brother and by now mate. Yes, Yuri and Yuuri would forever have some kind of connection he would never be able to wish for, but Otabek was as much Yuri’s mate as his Yuuri was his mate. 

Victor was glad and delighted how his brother had overcome his hardship. After giving birth to the loud bundle of joy it had taken him a little more than a week to decide that yes, Yuuri was allowed to scent mark the little pup as his own. After that he heard from Phichit how it was hard to contain him to the bed that he would recover from the hard time giving birth. He was soon to take up the sword again, eager to follow Otabek’s example and asked to enroll the guards. Which was not possible back then because he was still nursing his son.

Today though he was the infamous Golden Captain of the Royal Guards, known throughout the whole country for foiling two assassination attempts on the Sultan. One with bare hands.

How he stood here now, high and powerful in the captain’s uniform with his hair in a golden chain down his neck, he couldn’t help but feel pride for his little brother. The collar hid his bonding mark with Yuuri and it would forever stay visible, but he knew from the bottom of his heart that his brother had found his place and his love. And it put his heart and mind to rest.

Victor was torn from his musings as Otabek handed Yuuri the boy’s belongings for his vacation. He felt a love for the boy he’d never thought possible and it pained him greatly every time they had to bring him back to his mother. Today though started the day of the summer’s vacation. During the months before the monsoon it got unbearably hot in the palace and Yuri had started last year to send the boy to his father for this time. 

There was always a breeze on their island and the thought of it made Victor longing for home.

Home. That was what the island has become.

There was a small villa with two servers on it. Yuuri had taken a liking on tending to the doves they used to send information to the main harbour. Victor loved to fish by the first light of the morning, when the water was clear like crystals and the small sandy beach still cool and soothing.

He was looking forward of taking Rys with him, teaching him to fish for real this time. He longed for soft evenings cuddled together with Yuuri and the boy in their middle. Victor saw them all side by side with their servants picking the numerous fruits that grew on Kelunont and eating them afterwards, sweet and sticky and hot from the summer’s sun.

He looked at Yuuri and with a shock he realized: this is no wistful dream, this is all about to come. And he could do it all with his Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading the whole story.  
I hope it brought you joy, even if the topic's such a depressing one.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment and some kudos. It always brightens my day so much! \0/
> 
> A big thank you to the mods of the Victuuri Angst Bang for organizing the bang. Take a look at the collection for more amazing fics! The link is just right under the tags up there!
> 
> And last but not least thanks to R-Tengu for creating such amazing art accompaning my fiction. Check out chapter 2 again if you haven't already!

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to structure the story in 5 chapters so it'll be easier to read.  
I'll update roughly once a week :)
> 
> Please check out https://viktuuriangstbang.tumblr.com/ for all the other amazing stories.
> 
> If you want to get in touch, please do so! I'm always happy to talk! <3  
You can catch me best on my twitter https://twitter.com/KuraiWrites
> 
> If you liked the story please leave some Kudos and possibly a comment?  
It's really what gets me and your favourite FF writers going!


End file.
